1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an update notification system, an update monitoring apparatus, a mobile communication terminal, an information processing apparatus, a contents acquisition instructing method, a contents acquiring method, and a program storing medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied to an update notification system which can monitor contents on a network to acquire only updated contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a personal computer, when a desired uniform resource locator (URL) is entered with a web browser program running thereon, a home page server indicated by the entered URL is accessed through the Internet based on the web browser program to download home page data from the home page server and display the home page data on a monitor, thereby allowing a home page on the Internet to be viewed. Also, the contents of the home page data displayed by the personal computer is regularly or irregularly updated.
In the personal computer configured as described above, it cannot be known whether or not the contents of home page data have been updated unless the home page server is accessed. Therefore, acquisition of the latest home page data requires frequent accesses to the home page server to confirm whether the home page has been updated, thereby giving rise to a problem that tedious operations are imposed to the user.